


win for all

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [25]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o1/o4/18





	win for all

**Author's Note:**

> o1/o4/18

It was supposed to be a grand day for Yifan and Yixing as a couple. They’d been together for nearly a year, and, as expected, this was the first Valentine’s day they’d spend together. Yifan had called shots on taking care of everything, overzealously done so. He never expected that making a Valentine’s dinner would be so complicated, never in a hundred years would he have made even the smallest assumption that he would fuck up big time. Not like this.

Flour. Every single inch of the table is covered in flour. The counters are coated in in icing that he had prepared earlier for a cake he had planned to make, and his condo’s fire alarm blasts in his ears. Yifan’s about to go insane, if it isn’t for the phone ringing loudly in his pocket distracting him from the self-induced havoc.

 _Babe_ reads the caller ID. He grins rather goofily, stepping out into the hallway to take the call without hesitating once.

“Babe!” Yifan exclaims, voice a tad high to match his current situation inside.

“How bad is it?” Yixing asks, already predicting his kitchen is a battlefield.

“Why do you assume that it’s not going well? God, give me some credit. For all you know, I could be finishing up the best five course meal you’ve ever had!”

“And let me guess, _you’re_ dessert?”

“ _I’m_ dessert,” Yifan states boldly.

Yixing snorts into his phone. “Well, alright, you delicious piece of ass. I’ll be there in twenty.”

Yifan’s heart drops to his stomach.

“ _Yeah you will_ ,” he responds without giving it another thought, typically something he does when he’s nervous. Yixing on the other end laughs at this, bringing the call to an end.

In a heartbeat, the tall man rushes inside his apartment and decides on dropping everything as he has no time to finish, settling for cleaning the kitchen in the limited time he’s given. It doesn’t take as long as he’d expected; the only thing left when Yixing walks through the door are the piles of dishes he somehow managed to dirty.

“Smells like stress and disappointment,” Yixing stands in the doorway and takes his coat off. He glances into the kitchen, raising a single brow when he notices it’s nearly spotless.

“Okay, so maybe I might have oversold it with the whole five course meal thing,”

Yixing takes a moment to watch the man before approaching him. “Well… turns out I don’t want the meal, just dessert, so… I mean? Win-win situation?”

He bashfully bites down on his bottom lip, and Yifan stands there, dumbfounded for a few seconds as he slips out of his apron. He smirks knowingly, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before pulling back.

“Last one to the bedroom has to wash the dishes,” he states in a rush, sprinting down the hall towards his room. Yixing stands there, slightly fuming, slightly amused before shouting “Yifan! What the fuck!” and running towards him in attempts to tackle him onto the floor.

 

And sure, it isn’t a perfect Valentine’s dinner, but at least dessert willl be unforgettable.


End file.
